Last Breath
by ElisiansBane
Summary: Yuuri finally realizes his feelings for Wolfram. Wolfram, believing that Yuuri has betrayed him does the same. Heartbroken, Yuuri flees back to Earth where Ken is waiting to pick up the pieces. Original story and concept belong to dreamerswalking.
1. Chapter 1

Guten Tag! ElisiansBane with a collaborative story co-written by the lovely dreamerswalking!

This story was originally published as Last Breath under dreamerswalking. Due to unforeseen circumstances, DW passed on the continuation of this story to me. I was a fan of the story, so when it was announced that it would be discontinued, I jumped at the chance, because the storyline was so unique that I didn't want it to go to waste. I take no ownership of the original concept and the contents of chapter one as it is all DW's writing. The only thing I did was edit so that our writing styles matched for flow. I have made a solemn vow to finish this story in her honor to the best of my ability. The updates will be slow, but this story will continue!

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM.

* * * * * * * * * * LB * * * * * * * * * *

Last Breath Chapter One - Betrayal

* * * * * * * * * * LB * * * * * * * * * *

Yuuri's summer break had come and gone, with him spending ninety-nine percent of his time in Shin Makoku. Wolfram of course had shadowed him everywhere he went, claiming that he couldn't trust his 'cheating fiancé'. During that break he had gotten closer to Wolfram than ever before, and that had in turn sparked something within him. He had spent nearly the entire semester trying to figure out what that 'something' meant, and now he was sure he knew.

His last trip to Shin Makoku a few weeks ago had been… unusual. He had gone there immediately after he had finished with play rehearsal at school, barely escaping both his mother and his brother's attention. The school had decided on an all male cast for Cinderella. Despite much protesting on his part, he had been given the part of the lead heroine; Cinderella. Having pictures of himself as a toddler in a dress was bad enough, but now the entire school had the opportunity to mock him.

When Yuuri had left Earth he had been looking forward to a bit of what, for him, constituted normalcy. A nice weekend filled with paper work, playing with his daughter, some baseball and sword fights with his fiancé. Things had started out well. He had come up through the small fountain to find Wolfram, Conrad, Gunter and Ulrike waiting for him. After removing the various vegetation from his clothes, he had looked up and smiled.

Confused, he had watched their faces change from pleasant to shocked. Wolfram in particular seemed upset, instead of hugging and verbally attacking him the blond had stiffened and walked away. Yuuri had turned to the others who were still looking at him in varying degrees of astonishment. Realizing that no one seemed inclined to enlighten him, he began to towel off deciding to ask Wolfram for an explanation later. Yuuri never got the chance. The blond had ignored and avoided him, even going as far as to sleep in his own bedroom before leaving on a weeklong hunting trip. Yuuri frowned in remembrance. His face set in determination; he resolved to get an answer from Wolfram this time before he left.

It had been a tough few weeks back on Earth. Exam week had arrived and Yuuri had spent a majority of his time studying so that he could ace his winter finals. The moments he had that weren't full of textbooks and note cards had been filled with four things; eating, sleeping, the school play and thoughts about Wolfram.

The school play was thankfully in its final stages. Tonight would be the final performance, after which he would head to Shin Makoku for his winter break. His exams had gone well and the teasing about the play hadn't been as bad as he thought it would be.

Most of the students seemed to be in a state of shock that he looked nice in a dress. In fact, with a wig on, his delicate features made it impossible to tell that he wasn't merely a flat-chested girl. His mother and brother were having the time of their lives, taking pictures and fussing with his makeup.

Looking in the dressing room mirror he frowned at his appearance. 'Boys shouldn't look girly. But then again, Wolfram does look cute in his night dress.' Blushing furiously, he powdered his face. He had to get a grip. Now wasn't the time to be mooning over his fiancé. He needed to focus on the play. He could worry about his confession to Wolfram later.

At the end of the night, Yuuri found himself alone in the dressing room. The final performance had gone off without a hitch, and as he drank a cool glass of water he smiled at a job well done. Ordinarily clumsy, he had somehow managed to parade around on stage in heels without tripping once. That in and of itself deserved to be congratulated.

After the performance he had stayed afterwards; at first to greet the audience members, and then later to clean up the dressing room. Everyone else had left as soon as they could for the after parties, leaving their costumes and props scattered across the room. As he cleaned he couldn't help but admire the irony; Cinderella cleaning up after everyone else.

In a way he was a real life Cinderella story. Bullied by his classmates, he was sent to a place filled with glamour and excitement. He even got engaged to a prince! All that was left was to have his happily ever after, something that he had been putting off for far too long. Not anymore though. He was going to finish his story. He was going to confess his love to Wolfram and hopefully begin plans for their wedding. In five months he would be graduating and then he could stay in Shin Makoku on a more permanent basis. Excited at the idea of seeing his love, Yuuri finished putting away the last costume and began work on his own.

He carefully removed his wig and placed it on the mannequin's head so that it wouldn't get tangled. High heels were gladly removed and nylons were happily tossed into the garbage. The dress however presented a problem. Reaching behind him he fumbled with the zipper, never managing to get a good grip on the small tab. After a few minutes of useless contortions he resigned himself to his fate. He was going to have to walk home wearing the dress. Sighing he began to pack up the rest of his things. He would just have his mother return the dress to the school tomorrow. The crew would be there dismantling the set so there shouldn't be a problem.

Pulling on his jacket he grabbed his bag and left the school. Outside, Yuuri shivered and began a brisk walk. Snow crunched under his tennis shoes as he plodded onward. He had never really liked the cold and now he was stuck out in it wearing a dress. His legs were freezing. How did girls stand wearing them all the time? He shivered again as the wind blew straight through the flimsy material of the wedding gown. Lace, chiffon and satin weren't the warmest materials. This brief excursion into the cold had certainly made up his mind about one thing. Greta was going to get a full set of winter clothes. No dresses for her! Not unless it was for his engagement party. His face flooded with heat as he blushed.

A few minutes later he was walking inside his house. His bag for the trip was already packed. All he had to do was get out of this dress and he'd be good to go. However as he climbed the stairs to his room, a slight hitch emerged in his well-thought out plans. It was with mild horror that he watched his brother Shouri emerge from his room, camera in hand. Changing direction, he fled into the bathroom and into the pre-run bath. Immediately he found himself whirling in an endless expanse of water just before emerging in the royal baths of his palace.

Struggling under the weight of his gown he climbed out of the bath. He then began the tedious task of removing the excess water from his clothes. Gently squeezing and wringing it until it no longer felt like an anchor on his body. Grabbing a towel he dried what he could and prepared himself for his confession.

Still dripping he made his way through the moonlit halls. His footsteps muffled slightly by the thin carpet. As he walked he could feel the tenseness of the last few weeks draining away. This was where he belonged. Sure he loved his family back home, but this was where he could be himself. Here people needed and depended on him. Here was a place filled with adventure. Here was…love.

Another blush lit up his face. Fighting it back down, he continued down the hall towards his room. Wolfram's mostly unused room was just up ahead. A few meters farther was the king's chambers, the ones that he and Wolfram (and Greta on occasion) shared. As he walked his fingertips skimmed the stone walls causing a tingle to go through his hand. Suddenly he detected voices coming from the hallway just ahead. Pausing he stood still as the figures came closer.

"—so beautiful. You drive me crazy." A deep masculine voice said. The owner of said voice stepped into the moonlight cast from the arched window. It was one of his soldiers. He couldn't quite place the name but knew he had seen him before. Tall with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes, he was a handsome enough man.

"Do I?" A softer voice answered. "I think you should show me."

Yuuri felt his breath catch in his throat as his stomach sank. 'Please don't let it be him.' He began reciting a mantra in his head even as he realized it was futile.

The tall brunet smirked as he reached into the shadowed hallway and drew the blond male into a bruising kiss. Yuuri watched, his heart breaking, as Wolfram, his fiancé, wrapped his arms around the man's neck and proceeded to respond eagerly to the embrace.

Yuuri stood frozen as the soldier pushed Wolfram against the wall, his leg sliding between spread blue clad ones. He watched as Wolfram arched his neck, moaning when the soldier marked it. Eyes closed in bliss, the blond grasped the brunet's shoulders.

Tears streamed down his face as the scene unfolded before him. He was too late. The man who had promised to wait forever for him had moved on. Drawing in a gasp of air, he realized too late that he had released a sob. Startled green eyes met watery black. Time stood frozen as they stared at each other. The soldier holding Wolfram turned to see what the matter was and that was all that was needed to break the spell.

Hitching up his dress Yuuri turned and fled down the hall. He heard his fiancé yelling frantically behind him but couldn't understand the words as they were drowned out by the sound of his sobbing. Hurt and confused the only thing he could think of was getting out of there.

Left. Right. He took the turns carelessly, his feet slapping against the floor as he desperately tried to get away. Unable to see through his tears, Yuuri found himself scraping his hands and arms against the rough stone, ripping and peeling his fragile skin. Almost there. It was with relief that he reached the bath chambers. Bursting through the door he slipped on the damp steps, tumbling in a heap to the floor. He winced in pain as he wiped the tears from his cheek and tried to stand. Carefully he pushed himself up only to let out a small cry of pain. Taking the weight off, he leaned against a nearby pillar. His ankle was either broken or severely sprained. Either way it wasn't helping him with the fast exit he wanted. Turning, he hobbled towards the edge of the pool.

"Yuuri!" Wolfram yelled as he appeared in the doorway, out of breath and panting.

Yuuri could hear footsteps in the distance and knew that more people were coming. He began to cry again. Shaking his head he took a step backwards.

"Yuuri—" His fiancé spoke softer as he looked at him, unsure of what to say. Echoing cries of "Yuuri" and "Your Majesty" were heard as Conrad, Gunter and Gwendal appeared in the doorway behind Wolfram.

He half laughed, half sobbed as they took in his appearance. Damp hair and gown, his face puffy from crying. His mascara was probably running too. Everything that he thought he had was gone. The security and stability he felt in Shin Makoku was shattered. Shaking his head again he limped backwards another step, a soft cry of pain issuing from his lips at the movement.

Gunter, Gwendal and Conrad stood there for a moment shocked and confused. Gunter finally broke the silence. "Your Majesty, What—?"

Yuuri just shook his head brokenly as he looked at Wolfram. The other three looked at the blond in confusion. It was a small relief to him that they didn't know. Perhaps there was something left for him here after all, but not now. That could wait until later when he didn't feel as if he had just had his heart ripped out.

He just wanted to get away. He didn't want to be here anymore, skin crawling beneath Wolfram's guilty gaze and his advisors' concerned ones. He didn't want to go home either though. Not to where he would face coddling and Shouri's death threats towards the blond.

He just wanted out. He wanted to disappear. Heaving one last choked sob he turned and fell into the water, the sound of his name being yelled drowned out in a rush of water.

He didn't see Wolfram fall to his knees in tears, he didn't see Gwendal lose his usual cool as he shook Wolfram demanding answers. Yuuri didn't see Conrad and Gunter's looks of concern as the water settled. The next thing Yuuri saw was ice-like frosted glass barring his way to the surface.

The chill of the water hit him like thousands of knives as his lungs screamed for air. His fists pounded frantically against the unmoving ceiling of ice. As the cold set in; his movements slowed, becoming lethargic. Just as he was about to give in and let the water take him he saw movement. The glassy surface above him cracked and a hand reached through to pull him out. Gasping for breath he was pulled into a hot embrace. Crying out in pain he tried to get away from the over whelming contact.

Physically weak and delirious with cold, he surrendered to the soothing of the one who held him. He cried out, mumbling his story in a desperate, muddled way. He didn't see the man above him clench his jaw in anger. Nor did he see the concern in his eyes. He did however feel the comfort of arms clutching him tighter and the soft soothing voice of someone who cared. By the time the paramedics arrived, he saw and felt nothing.

* * * * * * * * * * LB * * * * * * * * * *

Wolfram could remember the exact moments that his heart had been broken. The first wasn't from a huge confession, nor was it from a break-up. It was the moment that he saw Yuuri with lipstick smeared across his beautiful mouth. His gorgeous brunet had risen from the fountain water, hair dripping down his face as his black uniform clung to him.

Wolfram's breath had caught in his throat at the beautiful sight, despite the vegetation clinging to Yuuri. His fiancé had removed the slimy green weeds and then looked up, smiling at him— and it was then that his heart fragmented into a thousand jagged pieces.

Rather than do something that could windup landing him in the dungeon he had left, walking away from the one causing him so much pain. Even though he often called Yuuri a cheater, he had never truly believed that the kind hearted demon king could or _would_ do it. Furious and hurt, he had done his best to avoid the young king, going so far as to leave on a hunting trip to escape. He had only returned to the castle once he was sure that his fiancé had once again left Shin Makoku for Earth.

A few weeks passed and he became more and more embittered. The sight of his flushed and wet fiancé, his lips smeared with color constantly occupied his mind. That image provoked others. Soon he was lashing out at every female he came across, being deliberately rude and spiteful. When his brothers called him out on it he scoffed at them before turning away, ignoring their pleas that they only wished to help him.

It was around three weeks into his rampage that he met Rolan. Tall, strong and incredibly sexy; with a dangerous air that clung to him like a second skin— he was everything that Yuuri wasn't; which made him perfect. Their affair started out as mere flirting, which, with a little convincing from Rolan turned to kissing.

The kissing was great. Yuuri, always reluctant to acknowledge their relationship, had never allowed him to kiss him. Thoughts of Yuuri always drove him to do crazy things; usually he was driven by love to protect the klutz. Not this time. This time his actions were provoked by anger and lust. If his fiancé didn't want him that was fine, there were many others who did. He was Wolfram von Bielefeld, son of Cecilie von Spitzberg, former demon queen of Shin Makoku. The fact that Yuuri cheated on him haunted Wolfram's dreams and consumed his every waking moment. Kissing quickly spiraled into something dangerously physical. Innocence, once meant to be a gift became nothing more than a casualty of his vicious and unrelenting rage.

Once wasn't enough though, it had become an addiction. Soon, he and Rolan were meeting every other evening on the sly. If his brothers suspected anything they didn't let on. Their affair went on for nearly another month before that ill-fated night. That instant Wolfram discovered what true pain was, and lost the one thing most precious to him. That terrible moment when Yuuri, his fiancé, the one he had promised to love above all else, came home.

He had met with Rolan behind the stables as usual. Then after making certain the coast was clear he had led him into the castle, kissing and touching at random intervals. It was a gorgeous night, with the full moon's light cascading through the windows. Talking and laughing, he and Rolan had made their way towards his room. He had been so enthralled at the prospect of another rendezvous that he hadn't paid attention to his surroundings.

"You're so beautiful. You drive me crazy." Rolan's deep voice sent a shiver down his spine.

Wolfram had smiled coyly up at him. "Do I? I think you should show me." His challenge was answered as Rolan drew him into another harsh, yet arousing kiss. He had soon found himself against the wall, arching and moaning as he rubbed himself against his lover. His neck was viciously attacked and Gods did it feel amazing. Wolfram let go of his inhibitions and was seriously considering screwing the other man right there in the hall. He paused when a soft sob reached his ears. Turning towards the sound, his breath caught in his throat.

Yuuri.

He could hardly believe it as he stared at his fiancé. Yuuri, his beautiful Yuuri was standing there, tears running down his angelic face. That was the first thing he noticed. The next was the smeared make-up and the dripping dress. In one horrible moment he made the connections that he had been missing. Horrified, he stared into his love's eyes. The spell was broken as Rolan shifted in response to the broken cry. Yuuri was off like a shot, running back the way he came.

Yelling out, he jerked away from Rolan and ran after his fiancé.

"Yuuri! Yuuri! Stop! Let me talk to you. Please! Yuuri!"

Yuuri had ignored his pleas. The white wedding gown hiked up as he ran, turning corners with reckless abandoned, his delicate skin tearing on the jagged rocks that he passed. Rushing to the doorway that his fiancé had entered, Wolfram yelled out Yuuri's name as he watched the double black pick himself up and limp towards the water.

Yuuri had turned to him then and the sight of fresh tears spilling from his eyes broke Wolfram's heart.

"Yuuri—" he called brokenly, as his fiancé had taken an unsteady step backwards. Behind him, his brothers and Günter had almost magically appeared but he hardly noticed; his entire being centered around the wretched figure in front of him.

His heart ached as Yuuri let out a mixture of a sob and a laugh, as though whatever he was thinking both pained and amused him. As the double black took another step back he let out a pained cry, and it was obvious to those in the room that Yuuri was hurt. Behind him he heard Günter try to reach the double black with his words.

"Your Majesty, What— ?"

The question wasn't finished as Yuuri shook his head, water droplets falling as his hair was disturbed. With one final sob, they watched helplessly as the brunet turned and tumbled into the bath. Yelling out his name, they watched him disappear into a whirlpool of water.

Devastated, Wolfram fell to his knees, sobbing as he mourned the mess he had created. He barely felt his brother Gwendal shaking him, demanding answers. So lost in his own misery he hardly noticed anything at all. It was only when he felt the stinging sensation on his cheek that he came back to reality. Unsteadily he stood and brushed past his brothers as he staggered out of the room.

That had been two weeks ago. Two horrible weeks of guilt and anguish. His brothers and Gunter had continually asked him about what had transpired that night, but he refused to answer, preferring to keep closed mouthed about everything. Rolan, not wanting to risk the anger of either Conrad or Gwendal had transferred out the next morning. This was in the hopes that he would be far enough away, so that whenever they did find out, he would be out of reach.

Wolfram thought him a coward, but at the same time really couldn't blame him. He knew how protective Conrad was of Yuuri. If he was honest with himself, he too feared the day that the kind brunet discovered the truth. He spent most of the time locked in his room, only coming out for meals that he merely picked at, his appetite having disappeared with Yuuri.

He was losing weight and his normally immaculate hair hung limp and dull around his face. He was losing sleep too. The dark circles under his puffy eyes were a testament to the nights he lay awake crying for his stupidity. Even now he was amazed at how truly idiotic he'd been.

Yuuri was the kindest, most loyal person he'd ever met. He never had a bad word to say about anyone; always preferring to see the best in people— even when they themselves couldn't see it. Only now that it was too late did he realize what a fool he was. At the slightest sign that Yuuri may have been cheating, he jumped to conclusions. Always searching for the faults in other people, he automatically assumed the worst.

Now he knew. Yuuri had never cheated on him. For whatever godforsaken reason, his fiancé had decided to cross-dress. The makeup that had smeared down his cheeks the last time he saw him had affected him like a punch to the stomach and brought him low. The sight of the teary eyes surrounded by black smudges had made him cry, but what had truly destroyed him was the sight of Yuuri's mouth, once again covered in lipstick.

Lipstick that he now realized was part of his fiancé's costume.

Yuuri hadn't been back to Shin Makoku yet, and while that wasn't unusual the feeling of overwhelming panic that consumed him refused to leave. Yuuri would be back, 'he always comes back', he thought desperately. Wolfram tried to reassure himself, hoping that if he said the words often enough that they would be true.

It was during a rather somber dinner that the first hint of news came. A soldier burst into the dining room out of breath as he announced in a panic. "His holiness, the Great Sage has just arrived at Shinou's temple. He requests to see all of you immediately."

They all sat in a somewhat shocked silence a moment before hurriedly getting up and hastening to the horses, everyone eager for some news of their king. They made the trip quickly, Wolfram in the lead followed closely by Conrad while the others trailed close behind him. When they reached the temple they dismounted and entered; following Ulrike to the courtyard.

Murata was facing away from them, staring at the fountain when they arrived. They all stood in silence, fidgeting nervously as they waited for him to turn around and speak. When he finally did, it took great will power not to flinch back from the look that he gave them.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Murata spoke in a voice that was barely higher than a whisper but for the effect if had, it might as well have been a shout. His anger chilled the very air, and their eyes widened slightly as the Great Sage showed his rarely displayed power; his hidden magic twining about him, fluxing in response to his rage.

Just as suddenly as the power appeared it was gone. Ken seemed to almost collapse in upon himself as he bowed his head. There was a rather uncomfortable stretch of silence before Conrad in his desperation to hear about Yuuri, broke it.

"Your Eminence, please…Where is Yuuri? We only saw him briefly before he went back to Earth. He was hurt and crying. Please if you have any news about Yuuri, tell us." The concern Conrad felt for his godson was clearly displayed in his voice.

When Ken raised his head it was to look directly at Wolfram, the unshed tears in his eyes doing nothing to dull the look of fury given. Venomously he spat, "You want to know about Yuuri?" Murata demanded with a sneer. "About how he is and how I found him? Then perhaps you should hear what happened before that. Go on Von Bielefeld," he taunted mockingly. "Tell them what happened the night that Yuuri returned."

Wolfram could feel everyone's eyes on him. His breathing rang harshly in his ears. He knew, that Murata knew, of what he was guilty. It was written across his face; from the stricken look, to the way he couldn't meet the Sage's gaze. After taking a steady breath he managed to gasp out his admission. "It was—my fault."

"Tell them what you did." The Great Sage demanded. There was no trace of warmth in his voice.

Wolfram felt as if he had recently run across the country, his lungs couldn't seem to find enough air to fill them. His whole frame was trembling as he began to recount his guilt.

"I-I hurt him. He had just come back, his return was unexpected. He wasn't due to return until the next day. I was on my way to my room. I…I… I can't do this!" Wolfram sobbed, his slender fingers covered his mouth in an attempt to stifle the sound.

"Shall I continue then?" Murata's voice was glacial as he turned away from Wolfram who had collapsed onto the ground.

Conrad, Cecilie, Günter and Gwendal stood in twisted rapture as Murata continued the story.

"Yuuri had just finished his school's performance of the play Cinderella, in which he was the lead. Tired and happy he had returned home, excited to be spending his break in Shin Makoku. It was all that he had talked about for the last few weeks. Once arriving home he immediately set out with for Shin Makoku. Emerging in the bathing, area he made his way towards his room."

"He was so happy. He had a surprise for Wolfram. You see, Yuuri had just realized that he had fallen in love….with his fiancé. Of course he had been for awhile, but sweet innocent Yuuri has always been slow to discover these sorts of things."

Murata halted in his account to adjust his glasses.

"Now comes the irony. Yuuri, while on his way to their quarters, was planning to confess to Wolfram. Hearing voices coming from a branching corridor he stopped when he realized one of them belonged to Wolfram Von Bielefeld. As the two figures came into view, he recognized a soldier accompanying his fiancé."

"He stood there and watched as his fiancé and the stranger began to kiss. He remained frozen as the towering man pushed a very willing Wolfram against the stone wall and proceeded to ravish him. Yuuri, who had just discovered he was in love came home to find this…this…cheating tramp!

At this point Murata shot a malevolent glare at all of them. "Anguished, he turned and fled back to the baths. Wolfram, who had given chase, rushed in followed by you lot, and none of you—" he enunciated each word deliberately, "stopped him from leaving. None of you."

The group was silent with the exception of Wolfram who continued his hiccupping sobs.

Murata continued, his voice devoid of any anger. Instead, it was filled with overwhelming sadness. "But the story of course doesn't end there. I, of course, was back on Earth, still believing that we were not leaving until the following day. It was around half past midnight when I felt that something was terribly wrong. I quickly dressed and ran out into the night. Conrad is the only one here who has experienced a winter night on Earth. The biting chill of the wind will freeze your unprotected flesh within minutes. Thankfully it doesn't hurt for long, the numbness seeps in rather quickly."

"I ran in the direction that I felt compelled to. A sense of urgency filling me until I could hardly think because of it. I soon found myself in the public park a few blocks from Yuuri's home. I ran towards the center and as I, ran I grabbed a fallen branch. Soon I was standing on the ice in the center of the pond. Kneeling, I swept the snow away to see down into its murky depths."

Wolfram stared wide-eyed at the double black, mentally pleading for him to stop. To tell them all that Yuuri was asleep in his bed, or that he was sticking needles into a Wolfram doll. Pleading for him to say anything other than what was currently coming out of the Great Sage's mouth. All he was granted was a temporary reprieve, as Murata paused for a steadying breath.

"As I stared down into the water beneath me I saw Yuuri floating limply beneath the surface. Pounding on the glassy barrier with the branch I had grabbed, I broke through the ice and pulled him out. He was delirious with cold, everywhere I touched he cried out in pain. I immediately called for an ambulance and cradled him as we waited. As I held him he sobbed out his story, wondering in his delirium why his fiancé had done that. Asking me what _he_ had done wrong. It seems that in his hurt and frustration he couldn't concentrate on where he wanted to return. So instead of his bathroom at home he wound up in the local park, trapped beneath the ice. Try as I might, I couldn't get him warm." Murata murmured softly, his face twisted by grief.

Everyone in attendance had gone very pale. Günter and Cecilie had begun to cry as well. Conrad was on the verge, his face was ashen and he shook with every breath he took in an effort to remain controlled. Even Gwendal was affected. His normally stoic figure held his mother close, as he bit his lip in an effort to remain strong.

"Please… I… He… Please tell me he isn't dead." The words came from a broken Wolfram, as the blond knelt in the dirt.

Once again, Murata's glare was back as he focused on Yuuri's fiancé. He stared him down for a long moment before he sighed and answered.

"He isn't. But just barely."

There was a mixture of apprehension and relief at those words and they all waited with bated breath for Murata to tell them more.

"Two weeks have passed by here since Yuuri left. On Earth it has been close to two months. I've spent every spare minute I've had by his side. Because of his venture beneath the lake, Yuuri developed a severe case of hypothermia. By the time the ambulance arrived, he had lapsed into a coma, and while he is stabilized, he still hasn't awakened. As the Great Sage, I shall be taking over in his absence. I shall arrive every other week and spend two days here, after that I shall return to Yuuri's side."

"When I arrive I shall attend to all the pressing paperwork as well as any urgent political meetings. Kindly arrange to have them during my visits. If there is something that needs immediate attention and I am unavailable I trust that you, Gwendal, will handle it appropriately."

"This is my first official visit as acting king. I shall leave the day after tomorrow so that I may return to Yuuri's side." He intoned coldly.

Murata turned to look at Wolfram, his face impassive as stone.

"Wolfram Von Bielefeld," he said coolly, unmoved by the pitiful and drawn expression of the Mazoku prince.

"As my first order of business…"

The people around him stood motionless, as they waited for his decree.

"You are to formally dissolve your engagement to the 27th Maou, Shibuya Yuri Harajuku Furi."

* * * * * * * * * * LB * * * * * * * * *

Murata sighed as he peeled his sweat soaked uniform from his body. His muscles ached and his head felt as if it might rupture at any moment. Stepping into a robe, he walked to the bath chamber and slid into the steamy water. Lying there he could feel his tenseness ebbing away and he let his eyes slide close as he reflected upon his return to Shin Makoku. The day had gone pretty much as he expected, which was to say- it didn't go well at all.

After he made his decree addressing Wolfram and Yuuri's relationship; the blonde had very quickly turned his sorrow to anger. Enraged that Murata would dare command him to leave Yuuri, Wolfram had demanded that they fight. If Wolfram won then he would remain engaged to Yuuri until such a time as the king could make the decision himself. If Murata won, then Wolfram would step down and formally dissolve his engagement. With this agreement they had swiftly left the temple grounds to begin their duel.

* * * * LB * * * *

_Conrad tossed Murata a sword as the blonde threw himself into an assault. Panicking at the sudden attack Murata instinctively used his foot to kick Wolfram away. He tried a quick swing and visibly cringed; the sword felt heavy and awkward in his hands. Which was quite understandable since he hadn't held one in centuries._

_Reaching within himself, he made a whole-hearted attempt to bring his previous knowledge of weaponry to the forefront of his mind. As he focused his grip shifted from a stiff beginner stance to grasping the sword in a relaxed and obviously trained way. His features hardened with resolve as he lifted his weapon to block the blonde's strike. The sound of metal clashing rang through the air as the two immersed themselves in an intricate and deadly dance. Dust rose in low clouds around their feet as they shifted and kicked the dry earth. _

_It was clear to those who were trained in swordsmanship that although Wolfram appeared to be winning, Murata actually held the upper hand. Driven by desperation and rage, Wolfram threw himself into the attacks expending far too much energy. Murata, however, moved in a defensive pattern, using the blonde's own strength against him. _

_Soon Wolfram's strength began to wear and his movements became more labored and sluggish. It was at that point that Murata made his move. On Wolfram's next strike he parried the motion only to slide his blade down— then vertical and with a quick pull of his sword, had the other's flying across the air and landing on the ground a few feet away. _

_As the dust settled the blonde stared in shock at the opponent he had underestimated. Believing the fight to be finished Murata turned to head back to the horses. Hearing a low growl behind him he looked back to see Wolfram calling on his magic. _

_As a column of fire rose into the sky, the kings' advisors flew into a panic. "Wolfram! Cease! The fight is over. You have lost. Please stand down!" Gwendal shouted, frantically trying to reach the blonde but his words fell on deaf ears. _

_Rallying his power, Wolfram pushed more energy into the growing column, forcing it to reach immense proportions. The very air around them turned arid as the temperature rose. Horrified, Conrad and Gwendal watched as the pillar rose further into the sky. If that thing touched down, not only would it kill them all— it would destroy everything else in its path, including Shinou's temple. _

_Wolfram's rage and sorrow was all consuming. The cries of his family and friends were left unheeded; the only coherent thought in his mind was that he was going to lose Yuuri. His blonde hair whipped wildly in the magical surge and his body thrummed with the power flowing out into his attack. He was almost ready to release it. He could feel the magic straining to be set loose, to destroy those who opposed him._

_All eyes were focused on Wolfram's attack so when the first crack of thunder was heard everyone froze in surprise, everyone except Wolfram. At the sound of thunder, and the first flash of lightning, tears filled his eyes. The column of fire began to recede, slipping back into the one who summoned it. _

_He began sobbing, his shoulders shaking jerkily as he slid to the ground. Rain began falling in a steady torrent, mixing with the blonde's tears. Rain so much like his love's magic, magic that the double black might never use again because of __**his**__ foolishness. It was his fault… and he knew it. _

_Murata watched as Wolfram drowned himself in a whirlpool of self-recrimination and guilt. He tried to muster some sympathy for the blonde but it was difficult when the underlying emotion he felt was disdain. Turning, he continued towards the horses walking past Conrad and Gwendal who were rushing to their brother's side. He mounted his steed and began the journey back to the castle._

* * * * LB * * * *

Wolfram was back at the castle now. From what he had heard from the servants, the prince was unconscious, suffering from the backlash of reabsorbing his magic. The servants were all in a tizzy over the gossip surrounding Wolfram's affair and everyone castle-wide was speculating on the welfare of his Majesty the king.

He stood gracefully and got out of the water. Grabbing a towel he dried and dressed himself. With a final sigh he locked his emotions away and put on his authoritative mask. He had a country to run so that when his Yuuri finally awoke everything would be ready and just waiting for him to step back and resume his rightful place.

Ken missed the enthusiastic aura of his friend. The person lying in the hospital bed on Earth wasn't his friend. It was a shell hiding the one he loved. Yuuri was in there somewhere— he just needed to find his way out. The question is would he want to? With the trauma of everything that had happened, would he remember that there were people who actually cared for him?

Yuuri's mother was beside herself. The energetic woman with the bubbly personality was a mere shadow of her former self. Her forehead was creased with worry lines to rival Gwendal's; and dark circles beneath her eyes were a testimony to the sleepless nights she had endured since the incident. When she came to the hospital she tried to put a brave face on for her son and it broke Murata and Shouri's hearts every time the hollow smile was displayed.

She would spend hours at his bedside. Favorite childhood stories were read and daily events were narrated unceasingly until her voice was raspy and her eyes began lowering of their own accord. Ken had lost count of the numerous times he found her slumped beside the bed, fast asleep and clutching Yuuri's hand tightly in her own.

Yuuri's father had thrown himself into his work. He often came to the hospital but rarely did he enter the room where his son resided. He would pause, his hand on the door only to turn and walk away his heart heavy and his eyes empty.

Yuuri's brother was frantic. Murata and Shouri had grown quite close to each other, agreeing to set aside their differences in light of the tragic event. The overprotective brother and the would-be lover keeping vigilant watch over the sleeping king.

It was difficult to ignore someone when you had to spend every waking moment with him and as they talked, they came to an understanding. In Shouri's opinion, no one would ever be good enough for his brother… But if Yuuri was going to be with anyone, it should be someone who loved Yuuri as much as he did. Murata agreed with Shouri and as time passed, the sage proved time and time again that no one loved and took better care of Yuuri than he.

The next day and a half was spent listening to state affairs and tending to paperwork. Murata worked diligently; but however calm he outwardly appeared to be, he was equally, if not more anxious on the inside. He wanted nothing more than to throw down his quill and return to Yuuri's bedside. However thoughts of the promise he had made as well as the knowledge that Shouri was taking care of Yuuri, kept him in place.

As the sun sank beneath the horizon he rose and slowly made his way to Gwendal's office. He rapped his knuckles sharply on the door and waited for permission to enter.

When it was granted he slipped inside to find Gwendal seemingly busy looking over paperwork. A cursory glance of the room revealed hastily hidden knitting supplies— the tail end of a stuffed dolphin barely visible.

A sad half smile found its way to his face as he acknowledged the fact that Gwendal was dealing with the recent upset in his own way.

"I shall be returning to earth now. I entrust everything to you." He turned and made to leave the room but just as he reached the door he paused.

"Of all his councilors, Yuuri trusts you the most with his kingdom. He cares greatly for you and I'm sure he'll be glad to know that you miss him too."

Murata continued on his way, leaving behind a thoughtful Gwendal to stare at his unfinished Bandou-kun. As Ken approached the bath he slid eagerly into it's waiting depths and arrived moments later in his own bath at home. A scant twenty minutes later had him changed and walking into Yuuri's hospital room.

The steady beep of the heart monitor left him feeling both relieved and disheartened, and as he took a seat next to the sleeping Shouri he took a moment to study Yuuri's face for any sign of conscious life. Disappointed again he took a deep breath and began telling Yuuri of the finer points of his visit to Shin Makoku, leaving out his fight with Wolfram and the subject of his previous engagement to Sir Von Bielefeld.

* * * * * * * * * * LB * * * * * * * * *

Hello, fellow fangirls!

First, thank you for taking the time to read this story. Once again, I would like to reiterate that the original concept and the contents of this chapter and the first scene in chapter two are all the work of the lovely dreamerswalking. I am honored that she would entrust me to continue her story. As a writer myself, I know how difficult that can be, giving your work to someone else. It's like giving up your baby. I promise to do my best to write a fulfilling conclusion to her story.

As always, please review. Your comments give me strength and direction. For those of you who read this story in its original format, I'm interested to see what you think of the new additions. Thanks and I will see you in the next chapter! -EB


	2. Chapter 2

Last Breath –Chapter 2

Hello, everyone! Thank you for clicking on this little story! This is where Dreamerswalking ends, and ElisiansBane begins! The first scene is all Dreamerswalking, but everything after that is my original work.

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM.

Second disclaimer: original concept and content of chapter one and the first scene of chapter two belong to Dreamerswalking, everything after that is original material from me.

Warnings: violence, maybe some sexual content in later chapters.

* * * * * * * * * * LB * * * * * * * * * *

Last Breath Chapter Two- Oh, The Lies We Weave!

* * * * * * * * * * LB * * * * * * * * * *

The next month passed in much the same way— the time flux between worlds sometimes shortening or lengthening Murata's stay with Yuuri. Wolfram had fallen into a deep depression and as a distraction; his siblings had set him to work helping to rebuild homes and villages destroyed by floods and the occasional fire.

At first he was angry that he had to lower himself to do manual labor to help humans. He felt humiliated and frustrated that he was being debased in such a way. However after a time he began to do things without grumbling and that eventually progressed to helping out without even having to be asked.

The work of helping others gave him a sense of being needed; and as he saw their happiness increase— his own did as well. Wolfram gained quite a bit of humility and as he went from town to town, even his men began to notice a change in his attitude. While still brash, he no longer acted as if he was better than the humans he was helping.

It was when he was lying in bed one night that he realized that this must be how Yuuri felt. What he had always regarded as one of the double black's 'wimpy' qualities was now one of his greatest joys.

The tiled roof of the bakery was piping hot in the direct afternoon sunlight, but as he worked Wolfram barely felt its sting. The repairs were coming along nicely. After the roof was patched the upper windows needed to be replaced and then a fresh coat of paint to the outside of the building. After the repairs were finished the baker could reopen his shop in the morning.

The small village in which he was staying had been in shambles when he arrived. A ragtag group of miscreants had reeked havoc upon the town and left most everything from buildings to roads in disrepair. As Wolfram surveyed the town from his high vantage point he allowed a small smile to grace his lips. He had helped make this peaceful night possible. Down below there were children playing games without fear as their parents haggled in the local market. Shopkeepers sold their wares without the fear of bandits destroying their livelihood.

As he looked over the town he saw one of his men place a flower sweetly behind the ear of a village lass as he kissed her cheek. He turned his head away sharply at the sight, his heart stinging in his chest as his vision blurred. The knowledge of what he carelessly lost haunted him with every breath he took. He was steadily changing, and despite his terrible mistakes he could feel himself becoming a person that he could like.

As he finished the roof he took one last surveying glance of the village and wished that Yuuri could be here to see this with him. Sighing softly he descended the ladder. As he felt for the last rung his foot slipped and he fell backwards into a trough of water.

The next thing he knew he was spinning through a swirling vortex of water. With great shock he realized where he was headed…. Yuuri's Earth. Closing his eyes Wolfram sent out a silent prayer of thanks to Shinou that he would allow him this opportunity. When the spinning stopped he found himself on the tiled floor of a bathroom.

The room was small and done in entirely white. As he lifted himself off the floor he saw a white bathrobe hanging from the back of the closed door as well as a stack of clean pressed towels stacked on what looked to be a bench. Shivering slightly he dried himself off and slipped on the robe tying it closed. Taking care to hang his clothes on the metal rod provided, he pondered on how he would find Yuuri. He couldn't go to Yuuri's family; that much was obvious— they'd probably murder him on sight. Especially the elder brother Shouri… he shivered slightly as he imagined that particular meeting. It would not go over well.

Quietly he made his way to the door and taking a deep breath, poked his head out. It was a good thing that he had taken that breath because what he saw before him caused him to essentially stop functioning. In front of him lay Yuuri pale and motionless except for the steady rising and falling of his chest. The lights were off and Yuuri's face was illuminated only by moonlight, it's soft glow enhancing his fragility a hundred-fold.

Slowly, the blonde made his way towards the bed, grateful when he reached a chair before his shaking legs collapsed. For a moment, he sat there, taking in with horrifying realization just what he had caused. In that instant any lingering ill will towards Ken Murata disappeared. As he began to sob he took Yuuri's slender hand in his own and wished that Murata hadn't gone so easy on him.

Cradling Yuuri's palm to his tear-wet cheek he whispered apologies to the comatose young man. Disheartened when the double black remained unresponsive, he sighed and soon drifted into an uneasy sleep. As his breathing evened out an unusual blip in Yuuri's monitors went unnoticed.

The sun's rays glared unrelenting through the Venetian blinds. Fingers running through his hair urged him back towards sleep, which put him at a difficult crossroad. Which was stronger, the sun or the feeling of his mother's fingers?

Eh? His mother's fingers? Somehow that didn't seem right. But who else could possibly be soothing him?

All his thinking was steadily pushing Wolfram further and further away from sleep and that, combined with the sun's efforts won out over the delicate fingers. Sleepily opening his eyes he sat up, wincing as his back protested. The hand that had been gently stroking his hair slid off, only to fall limply onto the bed. Yawning Wolfram stretched his eyes squinting shut with the force of it before his muscles tensed in sudden realization.

His green eyes popped open and met with deep black ones. Then he heard a voice more beautiful than any other greet him.

"Good morning, Wolf."

He thought that this moment might be the best so far in his life until Yuuri opened his mouth again and did one better.

"Um… Wolfram… Why am I in the hospital? Last thing I remember was finishing the school play…" Yuuri mumbled sheepishly, scratching his head in his usual clumsy fashion.

It was possibly one of the best things that his emerald eyes had ever gazed upon.

Yes he'd admit it. Despite everything that he'd been through and experienced, somewhere deep down he was still an immature and selfish Prince.

And that part of him exulted in this sudden new development. It was as if someone had taken a bucket of paint and splashed all the colors of the rainbow on what had previously been the bleak and dreary canvass of his future.

This fresh start was a miracle and the blonde mazoku was determined to get things right this time around.

For all his newfound kindness and so-called 'maturity' Wolfram couldn't stop a grin from spreading over his face. Once again, he thanked Shinou and whatever gods were out there watching over him for this golden opportunity.

_Yuuri didn't remember_.

* * * * * * * * * * LB * * * * * * * * * *

"_Good Morning, Japan. The time is now nine thirty am on a gorgeous Wednesday. The weather is currently sunny with some clouds, and a chilly thirty-six degrees Fahrenheit. The local traffic in and out of Tokyo is-"_

Murata groaned as he sluggishly shut off the alarm clock next to his bed. He blindly felt for his glasses, eyes not even open, propping up in his elbow as his shaky hands placed them delicately on his nose turning the colorful blur of the Shibuya family's guest bedroom into a clear vision of furniture, decorative plants, and a T.V. Yawning, he sat up fully in the twisted pile of blankets, staring into the distance as his mind revved itself up for the day. He had only arrived some time late last night from the demon world. The Shibuya family had already retired for the evening, no doubt exhausted from watching over their youngest member, so he tread quietly, creeping into the spare bedroom next to Shouri's room, noting the blue glow from underneath the older man's door and going to bed. He would have rather headed straight for the hospital to check on his friend, but he doubted the hospital would let in some strange, soaking wet teenaged boy.

Cracking joints protested as he pushed himself out of bed. Even after more than two weeks, some mornings he still felt the after-affects of his duel with that blasted selfish brat. He believed it a stroke of luck that the blonde's brothers were able to stop him, or Murata would have had to add severe burn scars to his list of ailments. Thanks to that disgusting demon, he had a constant stiffness to his lower back.

He slowly began to dress in his regular clothes. Murata couldn't remember the last time he stayed at his own house. He hadn't even spoken to his parents in weeks. He wondered if they cared. Murata's relationship with his earth parents hadn't gone beyond the biological. They were the vessels through which his soul was reborn in Earth - that was that. His mother was kind enough, but she rarely paid him any attention. Not interested in her son's eccentricities or his beyond average intelligence. She only fed him and made sure he had the things he needed. His father was basically absent. The man worked more than Mr. Shibuya, up and out before dawn and returned only after Murata had gone to bed. The man was a fleeting sight in Murata's life, a ghost that came and went, only leaving behind the evidence of its presence.

Murata held no disdain or contempt for his parents, but he didn't feel overwhelming affection for them either. The closest thing he felt to a son's love was when he spent time with Shibuya's family. They were eccentric, insane even, but they were open, warm and friendly, even Shouri had his moments where he treated Murata like a second younger brother. He felt a sense of belonging in the Shibuya household that he had never felt anywhere else, not even in his past lives, not since Shinou. The love, the happiness, the acceptance was overwhelming at times and it disconcerted him, but at the same time, he wanted to be absorbed by it. Be made to feel a part of a family for once in his life, something he truly missed.

Yuuri was the force that brought him to his surrogate family, and Yuuri was the force that held them together through this tragic time. When he wasn't at the hospital, he was back at the Shibuya home, helping out, cooking, cleaning, anything he could do to comfort the suffering family. The once happy, warm family had disintegrated, Mr. Shibuya had become much like Murata's biological father; absent, gone before anyone was awake except Jennifer, his wife, and returned long after they had retired to their rooms. The man was having difficulty knowing that he would have to make the final decision on his son's fate, so he spent his time away at work or off somewhere drinking, the stress finally getting the best of him. Shouri held vigil at his little brother's bedside with Murata, and the rare times he was not at the hospital, he was pouring through phonebooks and internet sites looking for more specialists and more advanced hospitals ever since the doctors told them that Yuuri might not wake up.

Murata glanced at the calendar that hung crookedly on the wall. He had been in Shin Makoku for about three days last time. The extra day had been due to a dispute between two Aristocrats that had taken longer than anticipated because both parties refused to cooperate, but the issues couldn't be left unresolved, so Murata was forced to stay an extra day and it nearly killed him. Yuuri's pale, drawn face beckoned him and permeated his every thought so that he couldn't even hear the two sides arguing their points to get him to side with them. He didn't hear and he really didn't care, he just wanted to leave as quickly as possible.

He had been gone three days, but on Earth it had been a couple of weeks. But, the Shibuyas were still reeling from the news the doctor had given them during the last visit Shouma had ever paid to his son's side.

Murata had been witness to the event. He had watched the last vestiges of hope drain from each member of the Shibuya family as the doctor explained, as sympathetically as he could, that while Yuuri's condition was stable, his body showed no signs of waking from his coma. He was stable, and the conditions were right, but it was as if his body didn't have the motivation to heal itself. He was stuck in a rut and the hospital staff really didn't know what to do to wake him. The doctor then presented the hapless family with a terrible choice; continue Yuuri's treatment in the hopes that they would have a breakthrough, no matter how unlikely, or end life support and thus their son's life.

No sooner had the doctor finished than Mrs. Shibuya broke down in sobs, falling into her husband's shocked embrace. Murata and Shouri only stood there in silence, unable to process or accept what the doctor was telling them, that they had to give up on Yuuri.

The doctor looked down on shame, years in the business would never make giving a devastating prognosis any easier, especially when it concerned such a young life. He stood, waiting for the family to get over the initial shock, before he presented them with a stack of papers to sign, an information packet and told them with nothing but sympathy, that they could wait and think about it before coming to a decision. No longer able to face the consequences of his words, the doctor excused himself and left the family to grieve.

While Mrs. Shibuya continued to wail into her husband's shoulders and Shouri stared blankly out a window, Murata gently grasped the hand of his fallen friend, still icy cold as the day he found him, and silently begged the teen to not give up, to please fight, to please get better, don't abandon them, don't abandon his right to live.

But Yuuri only slept on, unaware of the tragedy that surrounded him, completely oblivious to the despair that consumed the hospital room.

Drawing himself back to the present, Murata finished buttoning his coat and made his way downstairs. If he had his way, he wouldn't let Yuuri die, not when he needed their support to heal, but he couldn't make Yuuri's family do anything. They were his legal guardians. Murata was only his friend. He would let his thoughts be known, but he had to accept that he had little control over the final outcome. He only hoped that Yuuri would wake up soon before it was too late.

He quietly walked down the hallway to the stairs, careful not to disturb anyone who may still be asleep. It was a weekday, so Shouri and Shouma should be off to school and work. He didn't know where Mrs. Shibuya was; he hoped the poor woman was resting in her room. The last time he had seen her, she was nearly as pale and sickly looking as her youngest son and ignoring her family's pleas to get some food and rest. Like most mothers however, nothing was more important than remaining at her son's side, not even her own health.

Murata sighed as he grabbed an orange from a bowl in the kitchen, ignoring the phone that rang on the kitchen counter. He couldn't be bothered to answer, all he could think about was Yuuri. He could only hope that today was the day, Yuuri's condition would change for better or worse and they would have an idea of what they needed to do next. Of course, he would never give up on his friend, so he wished with everything he had that Yuuri would take a turn for the better and bring that special light back to their lives once again.

The bus ride to the hospital was a blur. Murata peeled and chewed away at the juicy fruit, lost in thoughts of his friend now love. He began to fantasize about Yuuri awakening from his coma, calling out for his friends and family, Murata would be there, the first to greet him, gathering the slim body into his arms, planting a passionate kiss on pouty lips and having that embrace returned fully. He would run his fingers through black hair, along round cheeks. He would inhale Yuuri's scent, and cry for joy. Yuuri would go home and they would have a party. Shouri and he would fight over who got to care for Yuuri while he recuperated at home. He could almost hear Yuuri's half-hearted protests that he wasn't an invalid and of course they would ignore him, too preoccupied with protecting him to care for his opinions. Murata chuckled at the indignant look on Yuuri's face when Shouri would insist that he bathe with Yuuri to make sure he didn't hurt himself while getting clean. Mrs. Shibuya would make her famous all-curing curry, and hand feed it to Yuuri while he groaned in embarrassment.

A ding alerted him to his arrival at the hospital. Murata got of the bus, paid the driver and entered the hospital through the visitors' entrance. He passed by the receptionist, he no longer needed directions to Yuuri's floor, he had already memorized the path he had to take to reach his side. He took the elevator to the fourth floor, the intensive care unit, signed in at the desk and headed straight for room 301, Yuuri's room.

"Well, looks who is here!" called a cheerful voice from beside him. Murata turned to greet one of the nurse assistants that worked in Yuuri's ward. He had seen her before in the ICU and had struck up a budding friendship with Nurse Akiko. She was young, energetic, and friendly, not to mention sharp as a whip. Murata enjoyed the lively exchanges they engaged in occasionally. He practically knew every nurse and doctor in the ICU, and they were always giving him updates on Yuuri's condition, especially Akiko, who always found time to talk with Murata and tell him exactly what was going on. He appreciated that about her and his talks with her left him feeling a small sense of hope in light of the situation.

"Good morning, Miss Akiko," He greeted warmly. "I'm here to see Yuuri."

Akko smiled widely, eyes gleaming. Murata noted the way she looked at him with absolute happiness, like she had just received the best news ever.

"I'm sure you are," She whispered. "He's been asking for you. We called his family's house earlier."

Murata's face froze. "Why? What's happened?"

Akiko broke into a wide grin. "There's been a break through! He woke up just an hour ago."

"Yuuri's awake?" It was too good to be true. After so many weeks of worrying and desperation, Yuuri was awake! "Oh my god! How is he?" Even as he spoke the question to Akiko, Murata's body was already turning and heading towards Yuuri's room.

Akiko expertly kept up with his pace. "Just woke up an hour ago. I came in to check his vitals and found him on the bed, chattering away with his little blonde friend! The doctor was flabbergasted! We had all thought the worst!"

Murata screeched to a halt, nearly causing Akiko to bump into him. "Wait. His blonde friend?"

Akiko was taken aback, the look of happy disbelief on Murata's face was suddenly transformed into a vicious glare. "Um….yes, I think his name was Wolf-something. He was just sitting there, hugging and kissing Yuuri like no tomorrow! We couldn't get him off so the doctors could check on him. I don't know how he got in without anyone seeing him, but-"

Akiko didn't get to finish her explanation before Murata had already turned and all but ran down the hall to where Yuuri waited.

He nimbly navigated around nurses, doctors, patients and medicine trays that crowded the narrow hallway, as he passed each room he could hear the voices of other family members chatting with their sick loved ones, bringing flowers and stuffed animals to aid the healing process. He curved around nurses who cried out in surprise as the black blur that was the sage sped past them. Wheelchairs, gurneys and people would not hinder Murata. He saw nothing as he headed towards his single destination that lay just ahead of him.

Murata stopped in front the door to Yuuri's room. He was about to push it open when something caught his attention. A pair of voices were conversing behind the door. Murata's heart froze in his chest and his lungs took in a sharp breath when the second voice spoke again and this time there was no mistaking the owner.

Yuuri!

At first, Murata thought he was hallucinating, caught in one of his fantasies from the bus ride. He couldn't believe that the beautiful voice behind the door belonged to his near-dead friend. The growing feeling of joy at hearing Yuuri's light voice once again dimmed his antagonism. He cracked open the door and Murata could hear that gorgeous voice more clearly. He paused in confusion when the language Yuuri spoke was not Japanese, but another language that sounded European, rather than Asian. The language of the demon kingdom.

He was about to answer when the first voice answered back in that same language and Murata's joy was replaced by outrage when he too recognized the owner of this voice.

_Wolfram von fucking Bielefeld._

His gentle push quickly morphed into a harsh shove, banging the door into the wall and immediately halting the cheerful conversation within. Murata was met with a pair of confused stares, one held an underlying thread of fear, while the other was more happily surprised at the sudden noise.

The sight that met Murata nearly drove him mad with rage. Wolfram was just planting a kiss on Yuuri's plump lips as Murata announced his presence to them. The two were laying on the bed, entwined in each others arms, Yuuri tucked under the blankets with Wolfram laying atop them, stroking Yuuri's bandaged hair lovingly. Yuuri had his head resting on Wolfram's shoulder, completely unaware that he held the one responsible for his pain in his arms. They looked like the perfect couple in love, eyes only for each other and oblivious to the world, an image of pure love and bliss. It made Murata sick to see it, to see Yuuri so trusting of the one who nearly killed him through his selfish actions.

But, it wasn't only the position and total fakeness of the scene that drove Murata sick with hatred. It was the quiet words that slipped past Yuuri's lips that caused Wolfram to kiss him, that were interrupted by Murata's entrance, that made the sage want to rip every last strand of blonde hair from Wolfram's scalp.

"-love you, Wolfram."

His knuckles were white with the ferocity of his grip against the doorknob. He was shocked into silence as the couple on the bed stared back at him. Green eyes met stormy black as the sage regarded the demon prince like he was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen and how dare he taint Yuuri with his filth!

Wolfram's loving gaze turned scared then arrogant as he snuggled even further into the mattress and tightened his grip around Yuuri's shoulders. He evenly returned Murata's glare, holding fast under the intensity as the sage slowly walked into the room, eyes never leaving Wolfram, ready to tear him from Yuuri's side in an instant.

It was Yuuri's voice, Yuuri's wide smile that calmed the raging monster inside Murata. It was Yuuri's arms reaching out for him in a hug that inadvertently saved Wolfram's life in the span of a few seconds.

"Murata!" Yuuri called out warmly, hands flexing in a beckoning gesture. Murata's anger was momentarily forgotten, his priority was now Yuuri's wellbeing. He could kill Wolfram later, but now, he wanted to hold his friend tight, to ensure himself that this wasn't a dream and that Yuuri was really there speaking and touching him as if that horrible night had never happened.

Relief overcame Murata, he eagerly welcomed Yuuri's hug, deliberately averting his gaze away from the bed's other occupant, who wisely scooted away from the happy reunion.

"Shibuya," The breath Murata didn't know he was holding spoke Yuuri's name as both a prayer and a thank you as he squeezed the frail body close to him, a smile replacing his snarl as he felt genuine happiness at his friend's recovery.

"I'm so glad you're awake," Murata whispered as he pulled away to look at Yuuri closely. The other boy was still smiling, his eyes held life now, his cheek were tinted rose, his skin had regained its color. He looked healthy, happy and in love.

"Me too," Yuuri said. "I'm sorry I caused you all to worry."

Murata chuckled with relief, absently cupping Yuuri's now warm cheek. "Yeah, you gave us quite a scare. You were asleep for weeks, we didn't know if you would ever wake up. We were so scared we were going to lose you."

Murata stole a glance at Wolfram as he said the words "lose you", Wolfram was currently examining the fibers of the hospital blanket, picking at unseen lint and generally trying to remain as small as possible and outside Murata's attention. If it weren't for Yuuri being present, Murata would have dragged the blonde out into the hallway and beaten him into a pulp before the hospital staff managed to pull him off. Murata had so many things he wanted to say to Wolfram, so many things he wanted to do. But the innocent look in Yuuri's face and the joy of his recovery bade Murata stay, lest he cause undue stress for Yuuri in his frail state, who obviously didn't seem to remember Wolfram's crimes.

Or did Yuuri remember? Murata knew Yuuri was forgiving, but he didn't think even Yuuri would so readily forgive such betrayal. He had seen Yuuri when Conrad defected to Dai Cimarron. Even though it was later revealed it had been a ruse to help the demon kingdom, Yuuri still gave Conrad the cold shoulder for a few weeks before finally warming back up to his godfather. Yuuri trusted people wholly, but when that trust was broken, it was as good as gone. Yuuri was forgiving, but he wasn't a pushover, despite what people thought.

"Lord Bielefeld," Murata's voice was eerily pleasant. "It's nice to see you. How did you get here?" He may have been courteous, but Wolfram could see the underlying danger in Murata's smiling face.

Wolfram looked everywhere but at Murata, obviously surprised that the sage was acting so civil to him, and instinctively scooting even closer to Yuuri's side at which the bedridden boy affectionately wrapped a thin arm around his shoulders. A gesture that did not go unnoticed by the sage. He carefully pushed back the sneer that threatened to mar his features while watching Wolfram take protection behind Yuuri and his ignorance.

"Um, yeah," Wolfram said, far too calm to be casual. "I was out patrolling a village and I fell into a barrel of water and I guess Shinou wanted me to come here to be at my fiancé's side while he recovers." Wolfram said the last part of a tinge of pride, as if that notion alone would stave off Murata's wrath, but it only fueled it.

"Shinou, huh?" Add another person to the list of people Murata would have to destroy when he got back to the demon kingdom.

It was here that Yuuri decided to enter the conversation. He smiled as he gave Wolfram's shoulder another squeeze, which Wolfram answered by leaning his head against Yuuri's.

"I know, isn't that weird?" Yuuri said cheerily, medication and his own personality making him unmindful to the tension in the room. "But, I'm glad he did. It was nice waking up to Wolfram instead of alone."

A new emotion decided to make itself known to Murata; jealousy. "I'm sure it was."

"Yeah," Yuuri chirped. "It was. Especially since we had that fight."

Murata's eyebrow twitched. "What fight?"

Yuuri looked down guiltily, arbitrarily fiddling with his IV tube. "It's the reason why I'm in here. Wolfram and I got into a fight before I had the accident."

"Tell me what happened," Murata said, noting the way Wolfram visibly squirmed under his hard gaze.

"Well, it's stupid actually," Yuuri blushed. "I was on Earth getting ready for the play and I went back to Shin Makoku because I left my costume there for some reason. When I got there, I went to my room to get the dress, Wolfram saw me and thought I was cheating of course," Here he threw a playful glare at his blonde bed partner, who only looked away at a random spot on the wall. "We got into another fight and he chased me around the castle. I tried to hide in the baths, but the floor was wet, so I tripped and sprained my ankle and hit my head on the edge of the pool. By then it was too late and I was already being transported to Earth and I guess I was so out of it from the hit to my head that I wasn't able to direct where I ended up. So I ended up getting stuck under a frozen pond and nearly drowned. But, thankfully, you were there and helped me get o the hospital."

Murata was stunned. "And how did you know this?"

Yuuri looked to his right. "Wolfram told me. When I woke up, I had no idea how I got to the hospital. Luckily, Wolfram was here to tell me everything."

"He told you everything, did he?" Murata's voice froze molten lead. He regarded Wolfram with the same cold, calculating stare of a cobra regarding its potential prey. The demon prince deigned to look him in the eye, he managed to hold his gaze, but Murata could see the guilt underlying the stubborn expression on the blonde's fine features.

Though he was calm and smiling on the outside, Murata was a seething mess inside. The only damned thing Wolfram had accurate was Murata finding Yuuri underneath the frozen pond, near death. Murata was shocked, appalled and outright disgusted that Wolfram had sat there and unabashedly lied to Yuuri's face, exploiting his apparent amnesia to save his own hide. He couldn't believe how Wolfram worked up the nerve to do such a thing when Yuuri's condition was his fault. Not only that, but he was using Yuuri as a shield, a means to control Murata's behavior and ensure that if Murata lost control, he would be deemed innocent by Yuuri. It was horrid, low, and a bunch of other things Murata's mind couldn't think of in its sheer disgust at Wolfram's actions.

"I see," Murata whispered. He looked up at Yuuri. Smiling brightly. "Why don't we alert the nurses and have them call your parents. They've been extremely worried about you."

Yuuri's hand flew to his mouth as he gasped at his forgetfulness. "Shoot! Of course we should! We should have called them immediately. Yes, go get the nurses and the doctor and whomever else is around."

With a curt nod, Murata reached over to the bedside and pushed the call button.

* * * * * * * * * * LB * * * * * * * * * *

It was a joyous moment when the Shibuya family burst into the tiny hospital room, cramming around the various machines ad instruments that lay strewn about in the mayhem. Nurses, doctors and anything that gotten the way were shoved aside as Yuuri was embraced by his family, sobbing and thanking God, and the medical staff for saving their youngest member's life.

Mrs. Shibuya was of course, crying her heart out, showering kisses, tears and hugs onto her baby boy. Yuuri in turn, didn't whine and push her off like he normally would, instead he hugged her back just as fiercely, apologizing for making everyone worry. Mr. Shibuya stood behind his wife, blinking back his own tears, wiping incessantly at his eyes, mumbling incoherent words of joy, gratitude and relief that whatever powers that be had spared his son's life. Shouri stood next to the bed, clutching with white knuckles at the blankets, letting his tears flow silently as he stared at his brother as if he would disappear if he so much as blinked.

It was a beautiful moment, and Murata wanted to give the family a chance to reconnect. Murata stood off to the side, pressed up against the wall next to Wolfram who had gotten pushed aside in the activity. The family was so caught up in the moment that they didn't even notice the demon's unusual presence, and Wolfram was smart enough, unsure of how much Murata had told them, to stay as quiet as possible. The two men stood next to each other, but acted as if the other didn't exist. Wolfram watched the activity with interest and fear, shifting nervously from foot to foot and occasionally stealing glances Murata's way, who made it a point to stare straight ahead and not at Wolfram, lest he finally lose control and do something he would regret later.

The doctor overseeing Yuuri's care entered the room and was immediately grabbed into a bone crushing hug by Mrs. Shibuya as she cried out her thanks to him, the nurses, and the hospital for all their hard work in keeping her son alive. The doctor good naturedly patted her back, saying that it was a stroke of luck and that they were happy to help Yuuri. With the help of Mr. Shibuya, the doctor gently pushed her off, and composed himself. Though he never lost the relieved smile on his face. He took out his clipboard and gave a run down of Yuuri's condition to his family. Yuuri's consciousness was nothing short of a miracle, but the hospital would keep him for a couple of days, just to make sure he was okay, and start him on physical therapy because being off his legs for so long would have weakened his muscles. Mr. and Mrs. Shibuya nodded vigorously and agreed to whatever recommendation the doctor had for them. They planted more kisses and hugs on their youngest son, switching between filling out the necessary paperwork and expressing their gratitude to anyone within hearing range.

After several hours, it was clear to all that the excitement had worn Yuuri down. The boy began to yawn incessantly and look at his family with droopy eyes. The doctor suggested that they leave Yuuri to rest and they could return later to check on him if they so chose. Reluctant to leave, but understanding that their son needed to recover, the Shibuyas filed out of the tiny room but not before showing more affection onto Yuuri who good-naturedly returned the gesture, happy to be alive and with those who loved him.

When it came time for Murata and Wolfram to follow suit, the two simply stood in their respective spots awkwardly. Wolfram sent a wary glance Murata's way, who only returned it with a cold stare. Yuuri smiled lovingly at Wolfram and reached out hold him. Wolfram didn't go to Yuuri, he only looked nervously between Murata and Yuuri's waiting arms.

Noticing Wolfram's hesitation, Yuuri frowned in confusion. "Wolfram? Don't you want to hug me goodbye?" The voice was so innocent, so lovely that Wolfram detached himself from the wall and braved Murata's silent wrath to envelop Yuuri into a warm embrace. Yuuri's smile widened and the demon prince forced his stiff body to relax into Yuuri's adoring touch. Wolfram turned his head to nuzzle Yuuri's dark hair, arms brushing against Yuuri's sides, holding him tighter.

Feeling Murata's eyes drilling into his back, Wolfram tried to pull away from Yuuri. But as his cheek brushed against Yuuri's chin, the young man turned his head and caught Wolfram in a gentle kiss. Wolfram instinctively returned the caress, deepening it and weaving his fingers into Yuuri's hair to pull him closer. The two were lost in the kiss for a brief moment, forgetting that a livid sage was standing just behind them. Perhaps feeling assured or even cocky, Wolfram pressed into Yuuri's mouth even more, catching his bottom lips between his own, sucking on it and eliciting a quiet moan from his lover. Yuuri's own kiss increased in passion at Wolfram's practiced touch, his hands gripped the front of Wolfram's shirt, anything to prolong the lovely embrace, completely unaware of the world around them.

A cough like a hot knife interrupted their caress, Wolfram broke away from Yuuri, ignoring the disappointed look on the other's face as he turned around to acknowledge the sage, who had not left nor changed his expression since he had moved out of the Shibuyas way.

Murata's face was unreadable. His voice was eerily neutral.

"The Shibuyas are waiting. We shouldn't keep them."

"Oh…uh, right," Wolfram said breathlessly, not looking forward at all to walking with Murata out of the hospital. Plastering a confident smile on his face, Wolfram stroked Yuuri's hair one last time. "Goodbye, Yuuri."

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Yuuri pouted, not letting go of Wolfram's sleeve. "Maybe the nurse will let you stay. They can bring a chair or something."

It was clear that Yuuri meant for Wolfram to stay the night and Murata wasn't having that.

"Sorry, Shibuya," He said as lightly as he could. "But the doctor's orders. You need rest and absolute quiet. I doubt you'll be getting any of that if Bielefeld stays the night with you."

The blush on Yuuri's face would have made Murata chuckle if it weren't for the waste of space standing next to him.

"We should get going," He continued, pinning Wolfram down with an unarguable stare. "Now."

Knowing he had to keep up appearances and not wanting to upset Yuuri or blow his carefully placed cover, Wolfram nodded grimly and pulled away from Yuuri.

Yuuri sighed and Murata almost, almost, gave in, but his 'talk' with Wolfram couldn't wait. "Alright, I'll see you guys later okay?"

"We will." Murata smiled.

"We promise," Wolfram added, squeezing Yuuri's hand.

Yuuri gave them a slow wave as he yawned, the pain medication finally taking hold of his consciousness. He snuggled back into his covers with a soft goodbye and reclined back to get some sleep.

Taking that as their cue, the two men quietly left the room, each giving a lingering look back at the object of their affection. Murata dimmed the light and the two made their way towards the elevators to catch up with the Shibuya family.

It was a silent tense walk down the hallway. Murata really, really wanted to confront Wolfram. His every fiber of his being itched and scratched at the opportunity to give that brat a piece of his mind, but he held fast. They were still close to Yuuri's room and a hospital was no place to start a fight. Murata was a strategist, he knew the value of patience and care, he would happily bide his time. If anything, particularly judging by the way Wolfram kept sending him nervous glances, the wait made it all the more sweeter.

They entered the elevator and Murata could feel the dismay in Wolfram's being when it was just the two of them. Alone in an elevator would be a good place to deal with someone, but it didn't allow to proper amount of time that Murata would need to get his point across. And there were probably one or two security cameras in the elevator and it wouldn't do for the human staff to witness demon magic on camera.

Murata was enjoying having Wolfram squirm beside him as the tiny beeps from the elevator indicated the floor numbers. Neither of them spoke for fear of disturbing the quiet and very temporary truce they had established for the sake of those around them. He wanted Wolfram to know he was in big trouble and he was glad that he seemed to realize that. He may have had everyone fooled, but Murata knew, and wolfram knew that he knew that Wolfram was in the wrong and he would call him on it.

The elevator gave its final beep and the doors opened to the lobby of the hospital where the Shibuya family was waiting. Mrs. Shibuya was still trying the last of her joyous tears and talking excitedly with a compassionate nurse who nodded with a warm smile at the happy mother. Many people were in the medical profession for the money and the prestige, but there was some, like Akiko-san and this unnamed nurse, that were there to help people and bring hope and happiness to the world. Murata had a deep respect for those people, for such care was rare to find and harder to maintain in such a jaded world.

The ride home was filled with chatter, not from Murata and Wolfram, but from the Shibuyas. Shouma and Miko talked about Yuuri's continuing care, his therapy. Miko was already planning Yuuri's welcome home party and listing all the delicious foods she would prepare in honor of her son's recovery. Shouri was quieter than them, but not silent, adding his own opinions to the party and to Yuuri's care. Making a few suggestions and offering to call in Earth's demon king for some favors in the financial department.

They arrived home and each member of the family went about their normal evening routines, but with a sense of joy and relief now that the worst of their nightmare was over. Miko busied herself with dinner preparations and Shouma went to call their other relatives to inform them of Yuuri's breakthrough. Shouri went up to his room to absorb the dramatic turn of events alone, leaving Murata and Wolfram standing in the Shibuya living room. Mrs. Shibuya noticed their lack of activity and immediately called Wolfram over to help her with dinner. Glad for an excuse to be away from Murata, Wolfram eagerly consented and donned a frilly apron per Mrs. Shibuya's request and began to chop vegetables.

That was perfectly fine, Murata knew how to wait. His soul was thousands of years old, he could relax for a couple of hours while Wolfram deluded himself into thinking the Shibuyas would be adequate protection. So he went up to his room and sat on his bed, listening to the sounds of the activity downstairs, and came quickly when he was called for dinner. He sat next to Wolfram, naturally, and quietly ate the curry Miko had prepared with every ounce of love and devotion her petite body could muster.

Much too soon for Wolfram's benefit, dinner was over. Shouri helped clear away the dishes and Miko suggested that Murata help Wolfram get settled in. They had realized too late that Wolfram didn't have his translator ear buds with him, leaving Murata as the only one who could communicate with him.

With a gracious smile, Murata led Wolfram upstairs, not saying a single word as they made their way up to Yuuri's room. Murata remembered that the Shibuyas didn't know about the engagement, they still thought that Wolfram and Yuuri were still together, therefore it was expected that Wolfram would sleep in Yuuri's bedroom. This thought made Murata even more eager to get the blonde alone.

That opportunity came very quickly as Murata and Wolfram were well out of earshot of the busily chattering Shibuya family. In a motion that surprised even Murata, the sage grabbed Wolfram's shirt with one hand, opened the door to Yuuri's room with the other and in a movement as graceful as a dancer, dragged Wolfram into the dark room and slammed him against the wall, slamming the door shut.

He and Wolfram struggled. Wolfram tried to break free of Murata's grasp, but the sage held on, even when Wolfram detached himself form the wall and attempted to tackle Murata to the ground. The sage easily sidestepped Wolfram's charge, grabbed his arm, and twisting it painfully behind his back. Wolfram didn't even have time to shout out for help before Murata had effectively pinned him face-down, hands pinned behind his back with one of Murata's thin hands, while the other clamped on his hair.

Murata leaned forward, putting all his weight on the thin body underneath him, hissing lowly into Wolfram's ear.

"You...have a lot of explaining to do, Bielefeld," He snarled.

"I owe you nothing!" Wolfram bit back.

"No, no you don't," Murata agreed. "It's Yuuri whom you owe more than anything. I've witnessed a lot of despicable things, Bielefeld, but never have a seen someone so blatantly take advantage of another person the way you did. Or did you forget whose fault it was that Yuuri ended up in a damned hospital, hooked up to a dozen machines and ready to die? I don't recall any other blond idiots around here!"

Wolfram froze under Murata's grip, the sage saw him look away a mixture of guilt and sadness as he did recall why Yuuri was in the hospital. What little sympathy Murata may have had however was gone the second he saw Wolfram steal his place at Yuuri's bedside.

"I've been given another chance," Wolfram murmured.

"Says who?" Murata growled. When Wolfram didn't answer right away, Murata yanked a fist full of blonde hair, earning him a death glare from the other man. "Talk!"

"It's like what I said," Wolfram explained, voice somewhat muffled by the carpet. "Shinou sent me here. I had nothing to do with this! "

"Like hell you did! I'm going to drag you to the toilet and shove you in headfirst until Shinou summons you back to where you came from! Or you drown. It doesn't matter." Murata threatened. "Yuuri could have died because of you! You betrayed him because of your own petty jealousy! You have no right to be here! Your presence taints this world!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Wolfram cried against the carpet. "You don't think I feel guilty about this? You don't think it kills me inside when I know that it was my fault he ended up like this? I want nothing more than to go back and change what I did. Not a day has gone by when I wasn't killing myself inside over what I did! Yuuri loves me and I hurt him. I just want to make things right."

Murata paused and leaned back a bit, slightly loosening his grip on Wolfram's hair but not letting go. He didn't know what to feel at that. He was still angry at Wolfram, he felt disdain for him, but a tiny smidge of an emotion itched at the surface of his conscious and Murata would rather slit his own throat than call it pity. So he tightened his grip again and pressed Wolfram's face into the carpet as he leaned forward to hiss into his ear.

"If you want to make things right. You will tell Yuuri the truth and leave."

Wolfram didn't answer right away. He averted his gaze to stare at the wall. Murata watched the different emotions play across those big eyes as Wolfram's mind warred with itself. Murata watched as a determined, stubborn glint won out against the softer emotion of guilt. When Wolfram finally looked back up at him, with renewed determination and that classic brat look, Murata was ready to punch him.

"No."

Murata's gaze narrowed dangerously. "What?"

"I said no," Wolfram repeated, louder this time. "I can't do that."

"Like hell you can!" Murata spat. "You've got a working mouth don't you?"

"You saw how weak he is!" Wolfram said. "If I tell him, it will only hurt Yuuri more and he will get sick again! And I can't do that to his family, not now! You saw how happy they were. I won't ruin that."

Murata could feel blood vessels bursting. Was Wolfram really that stupid or was he intentionally deluding himself?

"And besides," Wolfram continued. "What good will it do? Yuuri will still love me. He would forgive me anyway."

"Then why don't you tell him?" Murata asked. "Wait. Don't answer that because I know the answer – he won't and you know it. Yuuri's not stupid, he'll see you for what you are – a manipulative liar!"

"I won't lose him!" Wolfram cried, all composure leaving him as Murata's words rang too true. "I love him! I know that I messed up! But….I can't!"

Murata was about to say something else when Mrs. Shibuya's cheery voice called up to them. "Boys! What are you doing up there! I heard noises."

Murata stared at the closed door. He wanted to drag Wolfram out and expose him for what he was to Yuuri's family. But Wolfram interrupted him.

"Do you really want to ruin their happiness now? Let them have their moment with their son. Don't ruin it because you just want to get back at me." He questioned softly, pleadingly.

Murata nearly lost control because of that comment - he even drew his fist back to wallop Wolfram on the side of his head. Wolfram steeled himself for the inevitable blow, but it never came. He opened one eye to look up at his assailant's conflicted face.

Murata wanted nothing more than to just end Wolfram's life here and now and damn the consequences. However, the images of the joyous reunion between the Shibuya family stayed his hand. He saw how relieved they were, how happy they were now that Yuuri would be okay. The zombie-like family had life again. Did he really want to ruin it now for them, when they finally had a reason to be happy? He hated to admit it, but even he was reluctant to destroy their happiness when they had been consumed by their grief for so long. Perhaps, he could allow them this moment and then he could destroy Wolfram.

Murata decided that he wouldn't let the Shibuya's know. Not yet, at least. Besides, he didn't need the Shibuyas to teach Wolfram a lesson. He was the Great Sage, incognito was his specialty. Any torture he could think up would be far worse than anything the Shibuyas could imagine. Better yet, he would leave Wolfram alive long enough to confess to them and that would be the best punishment.

With that consolation, Murata made a disgusted noise and finally let go of Wolfram's hair. He stood up no longer wanting to be in contact with such an awful being.

Wolfram slowly got up, eyes never leaving Murata, lest he decide to attack him again, he ran his fingers through his hair to soothe away the abused follicles.

"This isn't over," Murata growled. "Yuuri will find out eventually. That fiasco back at the castle surely spread throughout the kingdom by now. Everyone there knows what you did."

Wolfram looked at Murata with utter contempt. "Don't be so sure. Don't underestimate me."

"Neither should you," Murata said, and with that, he stalked out of Yuuri's bedroom and back to his own, fantasies of ending Wolfram von Bielefeld in his mind comforting him.

* * * * * * * * * * LB * * * * * * * * * *

Hello, everyone! I do hope you've enjoyed this collaborative fan fiction. I'm keeping in with Dreamerswalking's original story. So there might be some OOCess, but it will be kept to a minimum. The confrontation scene with Murata and Wolfram was really difficult to write, because I always try to go for realism when it comes to character interactions. I almost didn't include it, but I really wanted something to set up the tension between the two.

Another note; I wrote it so that Murata hadn't told the Shibuya family yet, the reason for this being it wasn't explicitly clear in the earlier chapters and I felt that Murata wouldn't want to cause the Shibuya family anymore stress than they already had. I've studied the text over and over again to see for sure, but I'm still not entirely clear on that. So if it later becomes clear that he did tell them, I will happily rewrite the chapter. I can't seem to get into contact with Dreamerswalking, so I hope this is okay. I promised her I would have it up by Thanksgiving of last year.

It seems we have a love triangle on our hands! What do you think? Was Murata right to not tell the Shibuya family anyway? Is Wolfram worthy of our sympathy? What about Yuuri?

Wolfram's political influence will turn the tides in his favor and the stakes will be raised as the sage and the prince battle for the king's love. A massive cover up will ensue.

As always, please let me know what you think. It helps me improve as a writer.


End file.
